Remembering
by Tachikawa
Summary: Yamato returns to Odaiba but he can't remember Mimi... Mimato
1. Who are You?

Remembering: Chapter One  
Who are You?

* * *

"Bye Mom! I'll be home directly after school." Mimi shouted as she closed the door.

Mimi Tachikawa, 14, was walking towards school. She was dressed in the school uniform of blue pleated skirt, white long sleeved blouse, black tie and blue blazer. She was what you would call, a nerd, With practically zero fashion sense and an IQ of 150.

But it wasn't always like this. A couple of years back, _he_ had fallen in love with her. But unfortunately, disaster struck. There was never a happy ending. She separated herself from everyone except her best friends.

Mimi's POV  
---  
' Sigh, another day at that horrible place. How could anyone love that place? Well besides going to see Tai and Sora, I don't think there is any other plus point' Mimi thought tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

_**Why did you have to leave?  
**_**_You protected me  
Helped me  
Saved me_**

A car drove past me at like a million miles per hour.

Wait.

Was that a flash of blonde? I mean it can't be. How?

Yamato's POV  
---

Ok. Just let me find a damned space. Aha! I maneuvered my car into the space before the dude on my left.

I stepped out coolly and said, "Tough luck man." The look he gave me was not exactly pleasant. I slung my book bag over my shoulders.

I ran up the stairs, receiving many stares from girls. Not that I wasn't used to it. I just didn't like it. I don't rave attention all the time. Its not my fault that I was born good looking right?

Anyway, I bumped into this idiot's**humongous** stomach so my natural reaction was to scold the crap out of him

"Watch where you are going punk, I'm already late seeing the bloody principal."

The guy looked up and stared straight into my eye and said, "I am that bloody principle and I am currently looking for you."

"Gomen."

"No harm done boy, come to my office."

I trailed behind him still wondering how can some one be so short.

"Here is your schedule, locker number and watch out sonny, you don't want to mess with me," The principle warned me once I was in his office.

Yeah whatever.

I was taking my time to walk when I bumped into a smaller figure, probably a girl's. The one thing that surprised me was how she knew my name

Mimi's POV  
---

"Y-Yamato?" I stuttered.

He looked at me confused but I didn't pay much attention to that. I was hugging him when I heard him say, "Who are you?"

Those simple three words made the whole world of a difference to me. I mean how could he forget?

"You- I- don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" He asked still in his I-am-confused-so-sue-me mode.

My tears flowed down my cheek. Splattering on the floor.

"Something... something that doesn't matter to you anymore." With that I spun on my heels and took off. I ran to the washroom and sat in a corner and cried.

I stood up eventually and wiped away my tears. I felt and looked terrible. My eyes were red and my hair was a mess. Mixed emotions ran through me like running water. I splashed my face with water and decided, "I'll never do such foolish things again."

I headed off to class.

Mimi entered the class and sat in between her two best friends.

"Hey Meems, you're late." Tai said

"Yup, you are never late. What happened?" Sora asked.

"Oh nothing, I just stayed up late to study for the science test that's all," Mimi responded.

"Damn. I didn't study. Why do you need to study anyway? You're so smart." Sora said.

"I hope the old sandbag face forgets though." Tai cut in and all of them started laughing.

"Ahem." The teacher entered the room, clearing his throat in annoyance. He disapproved of any noise and hated giggles. He must have had a deprived childhood.

The teacher unpacked as the class settled down.

"Now, I have marked your quizzes and, I sad to say all of you failed except Mimi and surprisingly Tai."

A girl sitting in front of Tai turned around in her chair and asked, "Did you cheat?"

"No I didn't!" Tai responded flabbergasted.

Clearing his throat again, the teacher continued, "Well, we have a new student today, I'll just go out and get _him_.

The girls perked up at the mentioning of the opposite sex. The guys just sulked, in a way.

"Pull up your tie," everyone heard from inside as the teacher barked at _him_.

_He_ strolled in, as a gasp was heard.

Mimi's hazel eyes turned glassy, "Not important anymore..."

* * *

That's the revamped chapter one. I don't know why Remembering was deleted but it will take me sometime to update chapters one to eight because during the whole process of writing remembering, my computer crashed. So I have to rewrite these 8 chapters. Chapters 9-14 will be the same though. Holidays are going to be over... 

_sigh_-

p.s: I finished typing out chapter 15 the last chapter. But I have to update chapters one to fourteen first before you people get to read chapter 15. I can tell you that it's a pretty long chapter )

1 down 13 chapters more to go.


	2. Hope

Remembering: Chapter 2

Hope

---

"Now where shall I put you?" the teacher, completely oblivious to the loud gasp when his ULTRA sensitive ears could usually pick up the sound of a pin dropping on the first level when he was on the 6th (1), asked.

"Ok. Go sit beside Mimi. Mimi raise up your hand," He demanded, waving his hand in the-ooh-look-at-me-I'm-so-great-cause-I-found-you-a-seat way.

Mimi raised her hand, her face contorted into a weird expression: horrified. The trembling hand was up for only 5 seconds before it shot down again. Mimi pretended to rummage through her bag as she didn't want to see his face.

She soon could see, at the corner of her eye, him slide into the seat behind her. He leaned over as the teacher started writing something on the board.

"I don't bite y'know. You don't have to look so shocked and all," He said, complete with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

"Eh... heh? Erm... right." Mimi stuttered, nodding her head rather enthusiastically as she pulled out her notebook and slammed it on the table, sending her pens off the table.

"Oh!" Mimi bent down, the same time as Yamato did and both of them hit their head.

"Ouch!" Mimi winced but proceeded to lean down to pick her pens up but noticed that Yamato had already swiftly picked them up and was now handing them to her, grin quite noticeable on his handsome features.

"I really don't bite. Serious," he said.

Mimi ignored him and muttered something that sounded like 'thanks' before taking the pens off his hand and started copying notes.

Yamato just shrugged and leaned back on his chair, with all the girls in his class staring at him.

---

_Ring Ring_

Mimi shoved all her things inside her book bag and slung it over her shoulder. She waited at Sora's desk as she carefully put away her things. Finally, Sora picked up her bag and walked towards the door, Mimi and Tai in tow.

Mimi shuffled her feet against the pavement. She had something in mind but she didn't know how to begin. Both of the, noticed her discomfort and finally, Sora asked, " Meems. Is there something that you want us to know?"

Mimi bit her bottom lip gently and she broke the ice reluctantly. " I was just wondering. Could a person regain his, or her, of course" Mimi rushed. " memory if he/she lost it? Not that I care of course," Mimi hastily replied.

"Mimi, you were always a terrible liar. Did you know that?" Sora commented.

"Well, its possible that that somebody could regain _his_ memory but I'm highly doubtful," Sora began.

"Meems, even if_ he_ did remember you, I don't think _he_ would love you anymore," Tai began earnestly.

Sora shot him _the look_ and he shut up.

"Meems..." Sora said.

"You know what? Tai, Sor? I don't care because I am going to make him fall head over heels for me all over again even if it takes me a life time. Because I ain't going down without a fight and I will **_never_** love another as much as I loved him," Mimi said, determination clear in her eyes.

Tai drew back his breath sharply at these words while Sora sighed before-

"Oh My GOSH! Mimi!" Sora shrieked as everybody in the neighbourhood stuck their heads out of their window.

"Aheh heh... Goman Nasai!"Sora apologized.

Tai kept quiet.

" Hey Tai... Tai? TAI!" Mimi bellowed.

"Eh?"

"Sor and I are turning here. You alright?" Mimi asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine," Tai responded.

"You sure?" Mimi persisted.

"Yes. I'm fine," Tai snapped.

"Well... ok. See you tomorrow," Mimi smiled as she turned right, round the corner while Tai kept walking straight.

Kamiya Household  
---

"I'm home!" Tai called, his voice ringing out in the empty house.

He ran up the stairs and dumped his bag on his bed and finding the cleanest part of his room, he sat down, deep in his thoughts.

'_Why did he have to come back? I thought I was making progress_,' Tai thought he reached over to his table and grabbed the silver frame. He looked at the picture of Mimi and him 2 years ago when they were 13.

'_What about me Mimi? I love you._' Tai thought again, tears rolling down his cheeks.

_Why?_

---

Hey y'all. feeling pretty sad, just came back from English oral and the discussion topic was about grandparents. And I described my grandfather to the teacher and I felt really sad and all then I started to cry and the teacher looked really flabbergasted and asked me to calm down and we were laughing at the end. At least she was, I was half laughing and half crying. At least she was nice about it. Oh. Yeah new chap. Sorry I took long to update. Been busy. Hope to update soon :)

-tachikawa

p.s: didn't check for mistakes, so there might be some. Hope not.

2 down, 12 chapters to go!

I wanted to respond to your all reviews but people say that has a new rule that we cannot respond to reviews which is really dumb in my opinion because otherwise, how else are we supposed to contact with y'all. and they are sending a petition around which I cannot fill in because my parents don't allow me to. But I hope other authors will fill it in!


End file.
